


All The Things We Are

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David wakes up in the middle of the night to Tommy staring at him. Apparently he's not quite used to this yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things We Are

**Author's Note:**

> What a useless piece of fluff this is.

David doesn't like waking up before his alarm goes off. In his experience waking up in the middle of the night means having to get up without knowing what to expect, if he has to get up because Josh is writhing in the bed next to his or if the wall seperating his room from the rest of the world is going to come crumbling down.  
David cherishes the nights he gets to sleep until merciless beeping interrupts his lazy dreams. He didn't have any of those for a long time until he quit the super hero game.

Since the Young Avengers have taken up their temporary vacation, he's been having a pretty good run at it, though. Even sleeping with a speedster in his bed hasn't been that hard to adjust to. Noriko and him had never really gotten the opportunity to share a bed so it's new for David, not quite comparable to what he picked up from other people over the years. It had never seemed that important back then anyway.

He'd expected it to be irritating of course, no matter how much he wanted it. He knows that Tommy doesn't have the best or longest track record with intimacy so at first he hadn't even dared to hope. _Let him come to you_ is still the general motto when it comes to their thing, so David had waited and squashed down any desire to ask Tommy to stay when he had wished him a good night.

And of course honest communication has never been Tommy's favorite way of interacting with someone, although David's still hoping they made at least some progress in that department after he had almost decked Tommy upon waking up with a person where there had been only empty sheets when he had fallen asleep.  
But after that it had gotten better. David had learned that Tommy usually sleeps deeply but for rather short periods of time and that there is no sense in trying to wriggle out of his octopus hold when David is the one waking up first. It's a nice thing to adjust to, for a change.

So really David's nights are getting better. He knows better than to assume that it'll last forever or even just for a few more months, but he's gotten used to it against his better judgement.  
Which is why he almost (almost) yelps when he wakes up at four a.m. just to find Tommy staring down at him with a crease between his eyebrows and a look in his eyes like he's dissecting something.

"You know," David says and files away the fact that Tommy hasn't moved a single muscle in the twenty seconds David has been looking at him, "watching someone sleep might seem romantic in pop culture, but even then they don't do it like this." Tommy doesn't answer immediately which usually means that he's come to a stop and is thinking, hard, something he generally likes to avoid. David waits.

"We're in a relationship," Tommy says. His voice is laced with thinly veiled bewilderment, his trip to Europe tonight obivously still slowing him down. Fondness blooms from the place in David's chest that is reserved just for Tommy.  
He's been waiting for something like this. He knows there is no other time for it, they can't do this tomorrow morning, not in the light of day and not if David is the one to bring it up. Tommy will absolutely deny ever being unsure about the appeal of what they've been doing for the past few weeks. 

David can't help yawning, though. "Uh huh." Tommy's head drops away from his propped up hand, the tip of his nose coming so close that it almost touches David's cheek.  
"I'm sleeping in your bed," he says, his breath smelling terrible and his nose bumping against David's temple. "It's weird."

David wants to argue that it's not, not for him, for him it's fitting and good and sometimes he catches himself slipping out of his realism to think that this is forever. He can't, though.  
"It's not something I expect from you." He swallows dry. Tommy's arm sneaks over his stomach and his thumb draws circles on David's rib cage. They must be excruciatingly slow to him.

"I know." The edge is out of his voice, there is nothing there but unforced ease. It makes his words seem laden. "You're David." He tucks his head under David's arm which David will definitely mind as soon as he wakes up again. He runs his hand down Tommy's back and closes his eyes, while Tommy shuffles his feet under the sheets. David already feels himself drifting off, when Tommy spells it out into his skin.

"You're just right."


End file.
